fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Terror of Archon
Terror of Archon ''is the sequel to Archon. Story It takes place in 1986, 13 years after Archon's attack. America has enjoyed 13 years of peace, but there's always an end to something. Sally Stevens, the daughter of Dr Stevens, was a FOX News reporter who was in England performing an interview with David Bowie. She was asking him about his role in ''Labyrinth, when she was sent to get footage of a peculiar occurrence on the islands near Turkey. It appeared that Archon survived the coagulant used on him 13 years ago. There was also a smaller Kaiju, with a cetacean appearance, that was fighting Archon. The creature was being pummeled by the stronger Archon. After Archon landed several blows to the cetacean, the unknown creature retreated into the ocean. Dr Stevens named Cetus, because it resembled both a whale, and the mythical creature Cetus. Ms Stevens went on a date with her boyfriend, John Bornes, the night this footage was displayed. This restored panic to America, as well as the world. Archon was back, and a new kaiju, Cetus, appeared too. The military tracked the convergence point for Archon and Cetus to be in Seattle. The US Navy, Military, and Air Force was patroling the coast of Seattle that night, keeping a watchful eye on the scanners. Soon enough, something appeared on the scanners. It was Cetus, which soon sunk two carriers before the Blockade was ready. They opened fire in Cetus, but the missiles had no effect on Cetus, and he destroyed the rest of the fleet. Afterwords, Cetus made it to the mainland, and stomped towards Seattle. Despite the Military and the Aurforces combined attempt to slow Cetus down, this only enraged Cetus, who began to destroy skyscrapers in Seattle. The survivors of the sinking of the carriers by Cetus were soon screaming wrecks as Archon swan at full speed to the coast, which caused the survivors of the sinking to be swept away and drowned. Archon soon tromped into Seattle and attacked Cetus. Archon pushed Cetus onto the ground. Cetus got up, and lunged at Archon. They clashed for a moment, then Cetus overpowered Archon. Archon crashed into a building. Archon soon recovered, and delivered an uppercut to Cetus. Cetus stumbled back, and Archon slashed Cetus on the side. Meenwhile, Ms Stevens was trapped in the city. She was taking footage of the two Kaiju fighting, when a gust from Archon's tail blew her into some rubble. She tried to escape, but had rubble on one of her legs, and a rebar empaling her side. She called for help several times, but the a chunk of rubble flew into her head, knocking her unconscious. Fortunately, a military squad rescued her, and took her on a helicopter. While this happened, Archon blasted his heat breath on Cetus, melting his scales. Archon then threw Cetus into the ocean, and Cetus sunk to the abyss. Ms Stevens was in a hapital bed when she awone, and the doctor stated that she seemed to not have gotten a concussion. The End (Or is it?) Category:Archon Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Films Category:JohnGojira's stories Category:Archon Films Category:Showa Era Category:Fictional Movies